In a continuing effort to improve the quality of fresh market and shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine and peach seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree (Prunus persica), which has been denominated varietally as `Ruby Bright`. The present variety was hybridized in 1993, grown as a seedling on its own root in the greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). It was developed as a first generation cross using Red Glen (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,193) nectarine as the seed parent and Spring Bright (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,507) as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of Nemaguard Rootstock (unpatented), the standard of the stone fruit industry in central California, upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is most similar to its pollen parent Spring Bright (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,507) nectarine, by producing fruit that is full red in skin color, yellow in flesh color, clingstone in type and firm in texture, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by having reniform instead of globose glands and by producing fruit that matures about ten days later.
The present variety is similar to its seed parent, Red Glen (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,193) nectarine, by producing firm, full red, yellow flesh, clingstone nectarines, but is distinguished therefrom by producing fruit that ripens about 22 days earlier and has much less red flesh mottling next to the stone.